forgeofempiresfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Winter-Event 2017
center|Logo Winter-Event 2017 Das Winter-Event 2017 startete am 30. Dezember 2016 auf den regulären, deutschen Welten und dauert bis zum 6. Januar 2018. Auf dem englischen Betaserver war es bereits zwei einige Wochen zuvor gestartet. Wie schon beim Winter-Event 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 und 2016 tritt auch diesmal "Frosty der Schneemann" als zusätzlicher Questgeber auf (egal, ob der Spieler zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zwei oder drei Questgeber hat), und stellt in Quests. Beschreibung right|350px|Winter-Event 2017 Das Winter-Event 2017 ist ein spezielles Event das vom 30. November 2017 bis zum 4. Januar 2018 auf allen Welten (d. h. Servern) in FoE stattfindet. Im Rahmen des Events benötigt der Spieler (Sterne), um Geschenke zu öffnen. Die ersten 10 dieser Sterne besitzt jeder Spieler automatisch bereits bei Beginn des Events am 1. Dezember. Weitere kann man bekommen, in dem man Quests für Frosty erledigt. Daneben erhält der Spieler an jedem Tag des Events jeweils 10 Sterne von Frosty, ehe dieser die Quest des Tages stellt. Außerdem kann der Spieler auch in einigen der Geschenke jeweils eine Anzahl von Sternen finden, und es gibt die Möglichkeit, zusätzliche Sterne für Diamanten zu kaufen. thumb|center|350px|Sterne für Diamanten zu kaufen thumb|left|Event-Leiste mit Anzeige des "Guthabens" an Sternen Um das Fenster mit den Geschenken zu öffnen, muss man die Leiste mit den Sternen am oberen linken Rand des Bildschirms anklicken (es gibt dieses Jahr keinen separaten "Winter-Event-Button"). Jeden Tag gibt es eine neue, anders zusammengestellte Kollektion von Geschenken, die - wie Memorykarten - gemischt werden. Anschließend sieht der Spieler nur die bunten Päckchen, von denen er jedes mittels jeweils 10 Sternen öffnen kann, um das darin versteckte Geschenk zu bekommen. Der Spieler kann an einem Tag so viele Geschenke öffnen, wie er will, so lange er genügend Sterne dafür hat, und jedes Geschenk kann an einem Tag (theoretisch) beliebig oft gewonnen werden. Außerdem gibt es drei spezielle Effekte, die in den Geschenken versteckt sind: "Zeige 2" zeigt dem Spieler den Inhalt von zwei zufälligen Geschenken (die er anschließend beide öffnen kann, um den Inhalt zu bekommen, wenn er diesen haben will und noch 20 Sterne übrig hat), und gibt ihm zusätzlich 3 Sterne. "Gewinnverdopplung" verdoppelt den Inhalt des nächsten Geschenks, das geöffnet wird. "Alles Mischen" setzt die Geschenke auf den Stand am Anfang des betreffenden Tages zurück. Wenn "Alles Mischen" erscheint, muss der Spieler erneut "Start" drücken und erhält dabei 10 neue Sterne. Wintergebäude 2017 Wie schon beim Kirschblüten-Event 2017 und dem Sommer-Event 2017 bilden die speziellen, neuen Event-Gebäude auch beim Winter-Event 2017 ein Set, und produzieren zusätzliche Ressourcen und/oder Boni, wenn man unterschiedliche dieser Gebäude nebeneinander platziert. Jedes dieser Gebäude kann bis zu vier Ressourcen/Boni liefern, wenn es an bis zu vier andere Set-Gebäude grenzt, wobei bei einem Teil der Setgebäude zusätzlich eine Straßenverbindung zum Rathaus erforderlich ist. thumb|center|350px|"Winterdorf"-Set Questreihe framed|right|Bild von Frosty "Frosty" stellt im Verlauf des Events jeden Tag eine neue Quest, die vom Spieler gelöst werden muss. Jede gelöste Quest bringt dem Spieler eine Anzahl von Sternen. Die Quests müssen nicht unbedingt an dem Tag gelöst werden, an dem der Spieler sie erhalten hat (was namentlich beim Auskundschaften einer Provinz in den höheren Zeitaltern auch gar nicht möglich ist), sie müssen aber in der Reihenfolge gelöst werden, in der sie erscheinen. Daher kann es passieren, daß ein Spieler - wenn er eines der Quests partout nicht lösen kann - mitten in der Questreihe des Winter-Event 2017 stecken bleibt, und dieses dadurch nicht abschließen kann. Jeden Tag, noch vor der Quest des Tages begrüßt einen Frosty auf Folgende Weise: *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Begrüßungstext:' **''Grüße! Öffnet Geschenke mit den Sternen, die Ihr erhalten habt!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''10 Sterne'' Wenn diese 10 täglichen Sterne, die man ohne Lösung einer Quest erhält, eingesammelt wurden, folgt die Quest des Tages (die aktuelle, oder die des Vortags bzw. der vorangegangenen Tage, wenn man diese noch nicht gelöst hat). Wenn die jeweils aktuelle Quest des Tages gelöst wurde, erhält man von Frosty folgende Auskunft: *''"Frosty kehrt zurück! Du hast die heutige Quest abgeschlossen. Morgen gibt es wieder eine Chance, Sterne zu erhalten."'' Darunter steht ein Timer, der die 24 Stunden, bis die nächste, tägliche Quest erscheint, in Stunden, Minuten und Sekunden herunterzählt. Questliste Vorwintertag (1 von 34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ich bin es, Frosty, der freundliche Schneemann! Der Winter ist endlich da. Erledigt Aufgaben für mich und erhaltet Sterne, mit denen Ihr Geschenke öffnen könnt."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''150 Münzen sammeln'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''11 Sterne'' Der erste Tag des Winters (2 von 34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ich war nicht immer gut auf den Winter zu sprechen. Jetzt ist er aber meine Lieblingsjahreszeit."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''30 Gebäude anderer Spieler Motivieren oder Polieren'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''11 Sterne'' Der zweite Tag des Winters (3 von 34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ich lerne immer noch über all die Wintertraditionen. Leider war ich in meiner Jugend nicht all zu aufmerksam. Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich ein schwieriges Kind war."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''2 Dekorationen deines Zeitalters oder drei des vorigen Zeitalters errichten.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''11 Sterne'' Der dritte Tag des Winters (4 von 34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Früher mochte ich den Winter nicht besonders. Er ist ja kalt und windig. Der Sommer ist für Schneemänner aber wohl noch schlimmer."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''20-mal die schnellste Vorrats-Produktionsoption in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''11 Sterne'' Der vierte Tag des Winters (5 von 34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Die Leute müssen sich im Winter nicht verstellen und können einfach sie selbst sein! Zum Beispiel: Mir ist gerade alles gleichgültig!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''15 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''50 Güter sammeln oder handeln.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''11 Sterne'' Einsammeln (1/5) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Ihr habt die ersten 5 Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''Madame Fortunas Zelt'' thumb|100px|center|Madame Fortunas Zelt Der fünfte Tag des Winters (6/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Es gibt so viele Wintertraditionen, die ich nicht kenne. Aber mit Eurer Hilfe kriege ich das mit Sicherheit hin."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''Die Bevölkerung begeistert machen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''12 Sterne'' Der sechste Tag des Winters (7/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Laut einer Wintertradition muss man etwas in die Schuhe anderer Leute stecken. Ich habe deswegen etwas Schnee in Grevas Stiefel gelegt. Mache ich das richtig?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''15-mal eine 4-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''12 Sterne'' Der siebte Tag des Winters (8/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ich mag das Konzept der Weihnachtsmärkte. Große Menschenmengen machen mir aber Angst. Ich beobachte sie also immer aus der Ferne ..."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''5 Kämpfe in Folge gewinnen oder 100 Güter deines aktuellen Zeitalters oder des vorigen Zeitalters in die Gildenkasse spenden.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''12 Sterne'' Der achte Tag des Winters (9/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ich habe gehört, dass die Leute im Winter jede Menge Süßigkeiten essen. Das hat mich dazu inspiriert, eine Süßigkeiten-Diät zu beginnen."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''Zwei Militäreinheiten deines Zeitalters oder drei des vorigen Zeitalters rekrutieren.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''12 Sterne'' Der neunte Tag des Winters (10/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Mir ist nach meiner Süßigkeiten-Diät von gestern immer noch etwas schlecht. Mein Fazit: Kann ich nicht empfehlen!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''20 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''Eine Technologie erforschen, oder 300 Güter deines Zeitalters oder des vorherigen Zeitalters in die Gildenkasse spenden.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''12 Sterne'' Einsammeln (2/4) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Ihr habt die ersten 10 Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''25 Sterne'' Der 10. Tag des Winters (11/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Schlittschuhlaufen! Das ist ein richtiger Wintersport, oder? Die Leute scheinen Spaß daran zu haben, unbekümmert und grundlos im Kreis zu laufen."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''Zwei Wohngebäude deines Zeitalters oder drei des vorigen Zeitalters errichten.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''13 Sterne'' Der 11. Tag des Winters (12/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Wollt Ihr wissen, was meine Lieblingsfeiertagsdekoration ist? Der Nussknacker. So wie ich, versteckt er seine zerstörerischen Impulse hinter einer Maske der Fröhlichkeit."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''100 Güter sammeln oder handeln.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''13 Sterne'' Der 12. Tag des Winters (13/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Weihnachtspyramiden verwirren mich. Sie drehen sich wie Karussells, sind aber zu klein, um betreten zu werden. Wozu sind die gut?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''20-mal eine 1-Stunden-Vorrats-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''13 Sterne'' Der 13. Tag des Winters (14/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Geschenke machen, klingt schön. Ich habe aber noch nie ein Geschenk erhalten, bin in der Hinsicht also unerfahren..."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''2 Boosts in der Taverne aktivieren oder 20 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''13 Sterne'' Der 14. Tag des Winters (15/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Kennt Ihr die Tradition des Mistelzweigs? Wenn zwei Leute unter einem Mistelzweig auf einander treffen, müssen sie sich küssen. Ich würde das vermeiden, denn der Winter ist auch eine Zeit der Krankheiten!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''Eine Provinz auskundschaften oder bei der Gilden-Expedition den dritten Schwierigkeitsgrad lösen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''13 Sterne'' Der 15. Tag des Winters (16/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ich weiß nicht warum, aber die Leute werden in der Winterzeit zu Pyromanen. Sie zünden überall Kerzen an. Ich mag Feuer ... ich darf nur nicht vergessen, meine Distanz zu wahren."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''Baue 4 Dekorationen deines Zeitalters oder 6 des vorigen Zeitalters.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''13 Sterne'' Der 16. Tag des Winters (17/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Als ich noch ein Bengel war, hatten wir eine nette Wintertradition: Das Läuten der Winterglocke. Das gefiel mir, denn es ging darum, einen leblosen Gegenstand mit einem Stock zu schlagen."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''15-mal eine 15-Minuten-Vorratsproduktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' & **''20-mal die schnellste Vorratsproduktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''13 Sterne'' Der 17. Tag des Winters (18/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Unter diesem Kostüm wird mir viel zu warm ... Oh, entschuldigt, ich habe Euch nicht gesehen. Haha! Ich bin Frosty! Der freundliche Schneemann ..."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''3 Einheiten deines Zeitalters oder 4 des vorigen Zeitalters rekrutieren.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''13 Sterne'' Der 18. Tag des Winters (19/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Einige Leute essen während der Festtage einen besonderen Winterpudding. Meinen habe ich aus Kohle und Karotten gemacht. Wollt Ihr probieren?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''Eine Technologie erforschen oder 70 Forge-Punkte zu legendären Bauwerken beitragen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''13 Sterne'' Der 19. Tag des Winters (20/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Was mir am Besten an der Winterzeit gefällt? Anderen Leuten ihr Land mit Gewalt abnehmen ...ähm,... ich meine, Freude in unserem Imperium verbreiten!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' & **''3 Sektoren durch Kämpfe oder Verhandlungen in deinen Besitz bringen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''14 Sterne'' Einsammeln (3/4) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Ihr habt die ersten 20 Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''25 Sterne'' Der 20. Tag des Winters (21/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Die Leute haben ihren Verwandten scheinbar während der Festtage Weihnachtskarten geschickt. Das ist gut, denn so muss man nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihnen reden!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''40-mal die schnellste Vorrats-Produktionsoption in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' & **''12-mal eine 1-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''14 Sterne'' Der 21. Tag des Winters (22/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ich kann mich an einen Winter aus meiner Kindheit erinnern, der relativ mild war. Wir haben einen Schneemann aus Schlamm gemacht, weil wir in diesem Jahr keinen Schnee hatten."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''Ein kulturelles Gebäude deines Zeitalters oder zwei des vorigen Zeitalters errichten.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''14 Sterne'' Der 22. Tag des Winters (23/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Eine ganz besonders wichtige Wintertradition ist scheinbar das Behängen des Weihnachtsbaums. Ich habe diesen Holzklotz für uns gehackt, damit wir ihn dekorieren können. Mache ich das richtig?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''1.000 Tavernensilber in der Freundes-Taverne sammeln oder 15 Forge-Punkte kaufen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''14 Sterne'' Der 23. Tag des Winters (24/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ich habe gehört, dass der Weihnachtsbaum traditionell auch mit einer Wintergurke behängt wird. Wer sie findet wird im neuen Jahr besonders viel Glück haben. Leider mag ich Gurken nicht."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''12-mal eine 4-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen'' & **''25-mal eine 15-Minuten-Vorratsproduktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''14 Sterne'' Der 24. Tag des Winters (25/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Land zu erobern, ist für uns zu einer schönen Wintertradition geworden! Lasst uns feiern!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''Eine Provinz in deinen Besitz bringen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''14 Sterne'' Der 25. Tag des Winters (26/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ich habe weitere Berichte von einem in Rot gekleideten, alten Kerl erhalten, der sich in Häuser schleicht. Ich bin mir recht sicher, dass das illegal ist ..."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''20 Vorrats-Produktionen in Produktionsstätten deines Zeitalters oder 25 des vorigen Zeitalters fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''14 Sterne'' Der 26. Tag des Winters (27/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Der Winter ist fast vorbei und ich habe noch keine Geschenke erhalten. Liegt das an meinem einschüchternden Äußeren?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''20 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''Eine Technologie erforschen oder 500 Güter deines aktuellen Zeitalters oder des vorigen Zeitalters in die Gildenkasse spenden.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''14 Sterne'' Der 27. Tag des Winters (28/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ich bin mir jetzt recht sicher, dass ich keine Geschenke bekommen habe, weil die Leute mich nicht mögen. Ich sollte wohl hilfsbereiter sein. Werdet Ihr mir helfen?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''3 Boosts in der Taverne aktivieren oder 30 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''14 Sterne'' Der 28. Tag des Winters (29/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Oh wow. Ich habe gerade ein paar Geschenke für mich gefunden! Niemand hat mir gesagt, dass ich IN den Socken nachsehen muss."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''18 gegnerische Einheiten im Kampf besiegen oder 100 Güter deines aktuellen Zeitalters oder des vorigen Zeitalters in die Gildenkasse spenden.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''14 Sterne'' Der 29. Tag des Winters (30/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Die Festtage sind bald vorbei, aber zu Sylvester werden wir es noch mal richtig krachen lassen. Ich muss noch etwas Feuerwerk besorgen. Wollt Ihr mir helfen?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''50-mal eine 1-Stunden-Vorratsproduktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''14 Sterne'' Der 30. Tag des Winters (31/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Es fällt mir immer schwer, Neujahrsvorsätze zu finden. Ich meine, wie soll man Perfektion weiter verbessern?"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''10 Forge-Punkte kaufen'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''14 Sterne'' Der 31. Tag des Winters (32/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ich habe endlich einen guten Neujahrsvorsatz für mich gefunden: Ich muss etwas an meiner Körpersprache arbeiten. Man hat mir gesagt, dass sie etwas unterkühlt ist."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''Eine beliebige Technologie erforschen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''14 Sterne'' Frohes Neues Jahr! (33/34) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Frohes neues Jahr! Freut Ihr Euch schon auf die spektakuläre Enthüllung? Morgen werde ich Euch endlich sagen, wer ich wirklich bin!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''4 Einheiten deines Zeitalters oder 5 des vorigen Zeitalters rekrutieren.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' *'Porträt "Sven"' **''14 Sterne'' Der letzte Tag des Winters (34/34) thumb|right|110px|Bild von Grivus im Frostykostüm *'Questgeber:' General Grivus *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ich, General Grivus, war erneut als Frosty verkleidet! Ich habe letztes Jahr eine Wette mit Rinbin verloren. Dieses Jahr habe ich die Konkurrenz erledigt, damit ich das hier wiederholen kann."'' *'Erforderlich:' **''15 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''3 Sektoren ohne Kampf in deinen Besitz bringen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr seid eine große Hilfe. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen."'' *'Belohnung:' *'Porträt "Olga"' **''14 Sterne'' Einsammeln (5/5) *'Questgeber:' Frosty *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Ihr habt alle Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''Strohsternzelt'' thumb|100px|center|Strohsternzelt Das Ende des Winters (34/34) thumb|right|110px|Bild von Grivus im Frostykostüm *'Questgeber:' General Grivus *'Questtext:' **''"Ho! Ho! Ho! Das Winter-Event war ein Erfolg und ich hatte eine Menge Spaß im Frosty-Kostüm! Bis nächstes Jahr!"'' *'Erforderlich:' **''Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr habt alle Quests der Winter-Event-Questreihe abgeschlossen. Preise des Tages Die Preise des Tages können entweder in Geschenken des betreffenden Tages gewonnen werden, oder - wenn es sich um Sonder-/Event-Gebäude handelt - am folgenden Tag für Diamanten gekauft werden. –> List of Daily Special Prizes from the BETA server <– (Diese kann als Referenz dienen, wie häufig welche Preise auf den regulären Servern wie häufig auftauchen können.) Endnoten Kategorie:Events en:2017 Winter Event